


Адреналин

by EvaVerso



Series: Осознание [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, handjob, teenager Damian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэмиан не может заснуть после патрулирования Готэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Адреналин

Дэмиан никак не мог заснуть. Он ворочался из стороны в сторону, комкая одеяло и запутываясь в простынях. Казалось, после тяжелой ночи патруля готэмских улиц и поимки очередной банды преступников, он должен был отрубиться, как младенец. Но нет. И этому была причина. 

Грейсон.

Бэтмен призвал его на помощь, когда понял, что им требуется дополнительная информацию по преступникам – пару лет назад подобная банда орудовала в Бладхевене, и Найтвинг тогда засадил их за решетку, играя роль примерного копа. 

И тот факт, что старший братец сегодня ночевал в особняке, вовсе не добавлял желания спать. 

Дэмиан с раздраженным стоном натянул одеяло себе на голову, а затем решительно отбросил его, вместо этого запуская руку к себе в трусы и закрывая глаза. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он окончательно осознал свое нездоровое влечение к Грейсону? На обратной стороне век тут же отобразилась картинка стекающих капель воды, а в ушах зазвучал приглушенный голос приемного брата. 

Стоп. Или не в ушах? 

Дверь комнаты чуть скрипнула, приоткрываясь шире. 

\- Дэмиан, ты спишь? – фигура Найтвинга замаячила в темноте.

_Черт._

\- Грейсон, тебя что, не учили стучаться, прежде чем зайти? – выпалил он, судорожно выдергивая руку из трусов.

\- Эй, тише! – примирительно шепнул Дик, поднимая одеяло с пола и присаживаясь на краешек кровати. Дэмиан почувствовал, как матрас чуть прогнулся под его весом. – Ты же ведь дом перебудишь, малыш. 

\- Тебе еще не надоело называть меня так? – буркнул Дэмиан, отворачиваясь к стене и стискивая колени, чтобы скрыть стояк. Его тело продолжало решительно неправильно реагировать на присутствие Грейсона. 

Тот негромко рассмеялся, а затем внезапно улегся рядом, уставившись в потолок. 

\- Я правда скучаю по тебе. Сегодня мы толком и не поговорили за всей этой беготней за преступниками, - он набросил одеяло, укрывая их обоих и притягивая Дэмиана к себе. 

Дэмиан замер, не зная, как ему реагировать. Он боролся с желанием тела повернуться и прижаться крепче, но тогда Грейсон уж точно все поймет. Если уже не понял. 

\- Дэми, - тот, кажется, не замечал внутренней борьбы мальчика и продолжал свой бесполезный треп, рассеяно перебирая волосы Дэмиана, отчего тот зажмурился крепче и закусил губу, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. – Ты и правда сработался с Брюсом. Вы смотрелись как довольно-таки слаженная команда сегодня. Даже у нас до такого не дошло – ты вечно норовил броситься вперед и сделать все по-своему. 

_Просто прекрасно._ Грейсон ударился в воспоминания о тех временах, когда они были Бэтменом и Робином. Дэмиан незаметно просунул руку между ног и сжал свой неопадающий член сквозь ткань трусов, на которой, ко всему прочему, уже проступило мокрое пятно от выделяющейся смазки. 

\- …а помнишь ту тетку с дыркой в голове? Как ее там… Уна Немо! Когда она нас схватила, я думал, нам и правда хана! Все висело на волоске… 

\- И это была полностью твоя вина, - сквозь зубы прошипел Дэмиан, незаметно толкаясь в собственную ладонь.

\- Да я и не отрицаю, - пожал плечами Грейсон, скользнув рукой на шею Дэмиану и чуть царапнув кожу ногтями. У Дэмиана вырвался стон. 

_Черт возьми!_

Грейсон сразу умолк и приподнялся на локте, уставившись на Дэмиана. В темноте сложно было различить его взгляд и понять, о чем он думает. 

\- Дэмиан, - шепнул он, наклоняясь ближе, а затем тот почувствовал широкую ладонь на своем бедре. 

Он зажмурился и тяжело сглотнул, когда рука Дика скользнула ему между ног, накрывая его собственную. Он чувствовал горячее дыхание на своем лице – вероятно Грейсон внимательно вглядывался в него, считывая реакцию брата. 

Он снова застонал сквозь зубы, когда ощутил прикосновение чужой руки на своей плоти. Грейсон медленно, словно давая возможность сбежать, отвел кисть Дэмиана и чуть приспустил ему белье. Мозолистые подушечки пальцев погладили выступающие венки на передней поверхности члена, обвели истекающую смазкой головку, а затем пальцы резко сомкнулись, обхватывая кольцом, и скользнули ниже. 

\- _Агрх!_ – Дэмиан вскрикнул и слегка выгнулся, приподнимаясь на кровати. 

_Черт, ему же это все снится!_ В голове не было ни единой связной мысли. 

Хватило еще пары толчков в ладонь и осознания, что это _чертов Грейсон_ дрочит ему, как Дэмиан кончил, немного задыхаясь и выстанывая проклятия. 

Старший брат медленно отстранился. 

\- Дэмиан, все хорошо, - начал он, как будто кому-либо нужны были его объяснения. – Я все понимаю, это адреналин, так бывает после тяжелой ночи, и просто необходимо сбросить напряжение… 

Дэмиан резко открыл глаза, выплывая из пост-оргазменной дымки. _Что?_

\- Вот теперь ты сможешь заснуть, - Грейсон спрыгнул с кровати, направляясь к двери. – А то Брюс будет злиться, если ты будешь выглядеть усталым. Увидимся, малыш Ди. 

И вышел за дверь, оставив Дэмиана в полном раздрае на кровати. Вот теперь-то уснуть ему точно не грозило.

_Проклятый Грейсон._


End file.
